


Star Wars X Reader Inserts

by XShadowShyX



Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: -Groans-, Borderlands Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I have to tag, M/M, Star Wars And Borderlands Crossover, Star Wars Reader Inserts, once again, pure angst, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX
Summary: I decided to make a reader insert for Star Wars since I grew up with the original movies, along with watching the 2003 version of the clone wars, anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Boba Fett/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader, Mace Windu/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Fandom X Reader Inserts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693090
Kudos: 4





	1. Rules [Reader before Requesting]

Hello everyone, Shadow Shy here with a new set of rules for both reader and oc inserts, if you don’t know that my old rules were a bit meh for my liking and I decided to make new rules that I actually like and more detailed, I suppose? Even though some of the rules may seem like the older ones, well, maybe some of them are the older ones from before…? I don’t know but I shouldn’t rumble on for too long since I want to get onto the rules.

 **The Rules:**  
1). Before requesting, please don’t leave out some details that you want, such as what type of insert that you want it to be [Fluff, Angst, Songfic]. You may come up with the title of you as well.

**Examples -**   
**_[Fluff] Sektor X Werewolf! Wife Reader *Monster Within*_ **   
**_And_ **   
**_[Angst] Hector X Clemece *Pain*_ **

2). This kind of follows rule one since it follows the ideal of it, I suppose… Anyways, you may add in a plot for your request with the specific type in rule one.

3). Please, do not request anything that involves with fetish/kinky type (Incest, Feet fetish, anything that’s a fetish or kinky).

4). Please don't request Lemon/Smut/Lime inserts, it's out of my comfort zone and I really appreciate it.

5). People may make request any LGBT/LGBTQ inserts, however, I wish that people will respect everyone's requests.

**Example:**   
_**[Fluff] Arcee X Female! Human Reader *Jealousy at the park*** _   
_**And** _   
_**[Fluff] Kung Jin X Fang Vrbada *Proposal*** _

6). I'm sorry but I won't do any requests that will contain real-life people such as, Youtubers, Actors, Actresses, Musicians, and Celebrities.

7). For this final rule, your request must be on the list of Fandoms that appears on the list down below, if you don’t see the fandom on the list.

That's all the rules that I have in mind, now on to the fandoms that I know of. Like I said in rule seven, if you don't see a certain fandom that you like, I'm really sorry but I will add it to the list once I have seen it.

 **List Of Star Wars:**  
Star Wars: The Clone Wars  
Star Wars: The Rebels  
Star Wars The Prequels


	2. [Angst/Fluff] Fenn Rau X Teen Daughter! Reader *Father's Care*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was another old insert that I did in the past and went through to check for any errors and typos that I did, so yeah another old insert that I did.
> 
> Also, there isn't much Fenn Rau X Reader inserts out there... T-T
> 
> Star Wars and its characters belong to Disney  
> The image does not belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner.
> 
> Character(s) may be out of character.

[Name] lays in her bed while she rests after long training with a trained commando that her father had instructed her to train with, however, the training didn’t go well for the [Hair Length] [Hair Color] girl. “[Name]? Are you in there?” Her father asked as he knocks on the door, making her set up straight as she felt pain in her shoulder. “Yes father, you can come in.” She replied to her father.

Fenn Rau came inside his daughter’s room and notice how clean and neat it was, being reminded of her mother. “Come, dear daughter, I think you're ready to forge your own armor.” He knew that she been training and pushing herself to improve herself that she’s ready to take part in being a Protector of Concord Dawn, however, he didn’t want her being in harm’s way.

It’s been known that he’s becoming a protective father since [Name] is his only daughter, not wanting her to be in danger if her fighter has been shot down or a rival clan has threatened her to get to him. Fenn Rau had lost his wife and the mother of his daughter to a rival clan when she went on a mission and never came back, only her squad that had escaped when she holds the rival clan back.

[Mother’s Name] made him a happy man when they got married and had their daughter, remembering her [Mother Length Hair] [Mother’s Hair Color] and her [Mother’s Eye Color] eyes staring at him. “Dad? Are you okay?” [Name] asked her father while as she stares at him with her [Eye Color] eyes, making him snap out of his thoughts. “Yes, I’m fine.” He replied while rubbing her head.

Both Daughter and Father headed to the forging area where the Protectors have their armor fix or forge their own, sometimes the progress takes long since Mandalorians put symbols of creatures that mean strength or a clan’s symbol on the forehead of the helmet. [Name] had some common sense to have her armor matches with other clan members and the clan leader’s armor.

Some of the Protectors had greeted their leader and his daughter when the two crosses their path, making them greeted back while the two headed to the forge. “We’re going have to measure you before you start forging your own armor.” Fenn Rau knew his daughter is only a teenager but it would be a good thing to measure before forging armor.

_ Cries had woken up Fenn Rau from his peaceful slumber and looked at the crib where his daughter been sleeping, removing himself from his bed and went to check on his daughter that maybe having a teething problem or just hungry for that matter. The young father picks up his wiping daughter and holds her, smoothing while rubbing her back as he went to get milk. _

_ [Name] calms down when her father gave her some bottle of milk, meaning that she had been hungry after having her peaceful slumber. Her father carried her back into the room to sit down on the rocking chair, having no mother due to a certain clan had shot down her mother’s fighter when she was defending her squad London from enemy fire. _

[Name] shook her head from the thought of her childhood and hearing news of her mother’s death when she gets older, going through training and learning how to fly a fighter, only doing these things is to seek out revenge against the rival clan that killed her mother and other clan members of clan Rau; keeping things a secret from her father and the others.

A Yelp escaped from the young [Skin Tone] teen and looking up to her father who had to put his hand on her shoulder, sighing softly as she felt her heartbeat goes back to normal. “Is everyone okay?” Fenn Rau asked his daughter with a curious look but mostly a worried one. “Yeah, just thinking about things.” She replied as her father measured her.

Forging armor had been a tradition for Mandalorians and their families that became warriors or bounty hunters, finding some armor that fitted her and helmet as well. [Name] started to use [Favorite Color] and [Second Favorite Color] on the armor that had the symbol of clan Rau on the forehead of the helmet, some colors have meanings to them along with the sigil of each Mandalorian clan.

After putting her armor together and painting it, the young teen tried it on while holding the helmet. “You do have a good taste of art.” Fenn Rau looked at his daughter that had her armor on, knowing it was time for her to be part of the Protectors of Concord Dawn, taking a deep breath before speaking to a child. “You’ll be part of the Protectors now.” He kissed her forehead to give her luck.


End file.
